Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170706214013/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170706215856
It's Princess Flurry Heart and her younger sister, Princess Skyla Princess Flurry Heart's (Flurr, as she likes to be called) the daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, and her talent is wielding the crystal heart, along with dabbling in snow and ice spells. She's the crown princess and will someday be queen. Flurr always strives to be the perfect princess...but maybe sometimes too much. Magic that isn't winter spells doesn't come easily to her, and she had to work very hard to be the skilled magician she is. Even wielding the crystal heart used to be a huge challenge to her. She always keeps herself calm and composed, and she's very good at suppressing her temper. She has worked hard to construct her image and cares very much about the opinions of others. She's definitely more of in introvert than an extrovert, and she always gets nervous before she has to give a speech or direct other ponies. For this reason, she worries that someday she won't make a good queen, since she knows she has big hooves to fill after the reign of her mother and father. However, she's a very capable pony, and sometimes lets her insecurities get to her too much. Flurry Heart reminds me a lot of Elsa. Skyla, on the other hand, is the polar opposite of her sister, Flurr. She's firm and always lets ponies know what she thinks; sometimes letting her temper get out of control. She's a natural leader, and knows exactly when to take control and how to do it (to Flurr's envy). She has a lot of raw talent, and excels at basically everything she works hard at. However, getting her to work hard's a challenge all in itself, because she tends to get bored with things easily. She's a free spirit and doesn't like being told what to do and not to do, which leads to her getting herself in trouble a lot. She puts on a front that she doesn't care what other ponies think, but secretly feels like she could never be as flawless and put together as Flurr, so she never tries. Princess Skyla's three years younger than Flurr, and her talent (or what she says it is) is helping ponies fall asleep and calming them down. She's able to use the crystal heart, but not at its full power like her mother can sister can. Growing up, she was close with Luna because of her sleep-related powers, and quickly discovered her true talent(the ability to access the dreamworld.) However, she keeps this a secret from everyone except Luna and the other alicorns, because she doesn't want all the attention from ponies finding out that there's another pony that can walk in dreams. Flurr and Skyla's relationship is one of mutual respect definitely, but they love each other very much. When they were younger, Flurr always had to keep her baby sister out of trouble, while Skyla helped Flurr to lighten up and not take everything so seriously. They balance each other out, and always come back to one another even after they bicker (which is all the time lol). The Crystal Empire loves its princesses and knows that someday, they'll make amazing rulers. This relationship between these two characters could be like Elsa and Anna. Flurry would be very introvert for her strong alicorn magic and huge limbs. She always likes to make snowflakes or snowfalls for ponies to enjoy. Skyla would be very happy & joyful not even afraid to hide anything. She would be more of a SOCIAL butterfly like her mother. These two would get very attached like how Elsa is to Anna. Always worrying for the young baby sibling and what things they do. They both look like worthy princesses of the Crystal Empire :3 Another Alicorn sister dynamic version of Celestia and Luna but they're similar to Anna and Elsa of Arendelle. Their personalities are perfect. Elsa of Arendelle and Flurry Heart of the Crystal Empire are composed older sisters and Anna of Arendelle and Skyla of the Crystal Empire are free spirited younger sisters.